Kai and his Turbodiary
by STELLA-955675
Summary: See how Turbodiary changes Kai's life. Please review! Thanks


"**KAI AND HIS DIARY"**

Actually, I have written this again and I am trying to write this well better. And do review me.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own bey-blade. I know that I am telling again.

_**Rated:**_ K

_**Humor/ Drama**_

_**Note: **_"I am in Paris right now. And I am loving living here I mean to say that it's oblivious that Paris is really cool. It's hard to understand there language. And _**gliterediven**_ I am writing this again. Hope you all like it."

Everyone was sitting in there classroom including Kai and Hilary. Lecture was going on and Kai wasn't even listening to Mr. Bran berry what he was trying to let them understand. Kai had a book known as his "Diary". He was writing something on it. Nobody knows what? But suddenly the bell-ranged TRING! TRING!

"Uh-oh! What is this?" asked Hilary.

Kai wasn't paying attention to her and that makes Hilary angry when a boy or even Kai. Won't pay attention.

"Hey, is this for me?" asked Hilary angrily.

"Uh, no it's not," replied Kai.

"Oh let me take this from you," asked Hilary.

She took that book from Kai's hands and opened it to read.

"What? Umm… this page is cutest one, can I read this rude Kai?" asked Hilary.

"No, that's mine take it back or you should pay for this," replied Kai in his rude voice.

Hilary opened the page and read that in front of the whole class that makes Kai embarrass. Really embarrass.

"I have a crush on Hilary," said Hilary

"Who's this name Hilary…? Hilary is a very common name I think that I had heard that name," asked Hilary.

"_Oh no, not again. Another embarrassing moment in my life I can't face it anymore." _ Kai thought.

A girl walked towards Hilary to tell her about something: "Excuse me! That's your name, Hilary."

"Oh! Yes, right," "What he has a crush on me?" laughed Hilary. And all the other class students.

"_Oh! Man, what another stupid life experience," _thought Kai worriedly.

Kai went to his home to talk about this to her mother but she wasn't that really interested in his talks. So, he sat on the computer and on the inter-net there he had sawed a cool diary named "Turbo-Diary" so Kai immediately ordered it. And at that same time I mean to say at 11 'o' clock the delivery was there Kai signed the form and took his new Turbo-Diary. And placed that in his school bag. And he slept to go earlier after all, it was 11 'o' clock. He slept with snoring hardly and imagining the turbo diary in his dream.

Next day, at school, he was sitting on his real first bench with Max. And the great turbo- diary. Mr. Bran berry class was again here with his lecture. To get the students let understand. This time Kai was really careful not to give his diary again to an evil Hilary. The bell ranged again at the same time.

"Oh! Again a new diary," asked Hilary.

"Hilary, want to read it?" asked Kai in his polite voice.

"Oh! Yes, why no?" replied Hilary.

"_Ha-ha! Wicked," _thought Kai.

"Uh, how can this open?" asked Hilary excitedly.

"Oh! Just say your name in your own voice," Kai explained.

"Hilary the great," said Hilary to that turbo- diary.

"You aren't my master, my master is Kai, you kraby-Pants," said turbo-diary.

And give a real hard electric shock to Hilary that she was flying to the wall corner where a giant web of a spider was placed.

"My real turbo-diary is the simply the best," said Kai happily.

"Oh! You little creep, OUCH!" said Hilary firmly.

All the class students were praising Kai of doing what to the evil-devil Hilary. That makes him really proud. And want to know where he writes his diary?

HERE, THERE, BUT WHERE?

In front of Hilary (Of course)

In his wet bed. (I mean when he writes in his diary some scary things that makes him scare.)

During get annoyed.

In bathroom's toilet. (Yuck!)

During his tough battle.

In front of his enemies.

During his punishment.

During playing with his Barbie dolls.

During surfing on his surf-board.

During eating his real green bogie. (Yuck! He really gross!)

P.S: _ "__Hope you guys like it how was it…? Tell me that in your good reviews because flames aren't allowed I swear they aren't for this short little fiction. But anyways all of my other fictions are better then this fiction. Hope you guys don't mind that." "And one more thing do review me!"_


End file.
